starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
James Matthews
James Matthews was always gifted with an incredible intellect. However, unlike his brother who chose to use his intelligence for the betterment of mankind, James opted to use it for selfish gain. When he lost his fiancé to his younger sibling, who was the new Mr. Fantastic, he took the name Doom and swore he would not only destroy his brother, but he would also bring the world to its knees. Biography Normal Life James Matthews was the oldest child of two, born in Portland, Oregon, to William and Melanie Matthews. He was identified early on as an intellectually gifted child. His parents were very proud of him and made sure he obtained the best education he could. They placed him in private schools and found him the best tutors, as they also did with his younger brother Paul. Being the younger child, Paul was often doted on more than James' was. The younger brother took this to believe that he was smarter than James, one of many mistakes he would make. James went off to college at MIT first and was followed by Paul shortly thereafter. It was there that he first met Emma Stevens. James was very aware that Paul had feelings for the beautiful blond, but so did James. The fact that his brother wanted her as well only made him want her more. The two began a romantic relationship shortly after meeting. Through Emma the Matthews boys also met her siblings, Carly and Jimmy. During his senior year of college he put together a research team. Of course he brought in Emma, Carly, and Jimmy. Though he wasn't overly fond of his brother he brought him in as well. James was never a fool. He knew his brother was intelligent and he could certainly catch something that James, himself, might miss. By having the socially awkward Paul around could only improve James' chances of being highly successful. That train of thought paid off when the money started rolling in. James was able to get the team out of the small research lab and into a much larger building in Metropolis. During this time James proposed to Emma and she accepted. They would remain engaged for two years due to project complications and James' promiscuity. The Accident It will always be contested who caused the Energy Recapture Experiment to fail, most especially by the two Matthews brothers. The full blame should fall upon the shoulders of Paul Matthews, though to Paul, the blame falls solely upon his older brother. The experiment would have drastic effects upon the six who participated in it. Some time back, Paul came up with a theory. Using sophisticated equipment, they could recreate the flare that caused the original Fantastic Four's creation. Utilizing this, and the suit of the former Mr. Fantastic, they could, theoretically, harness the energy trapped in the suit. It would be a renewable source of energy, one that could help power the world. Paul saw the experiment as a way to help people. James, of course, saw the experiment as a way to increase the group's financial standing and his own personal fame. James and Paul began to work on the formula together. The exact cause of the problem would never fully be found, but there was a flaw in the formula. When the experiment began, covered by the media, there was a chain reaction and the flare could not be contained. As before, each member of the team was given amazing, or in this case, fantastic powers. During the experiment's failure, James was thrown from the building and sent hurtling miles away. He landed in a park, knocked unconscious by the explosion. Little did he know Nate Harrington found him and attempted to help the injured man. Nate called 911 but didn't realize James was still radiating energy from the experiment. Nate became infected and ran off to get help. Meanwhile, two police officers arrived on the scene and attempted to wake James. When they did, he lost control of his powers and he killed both the officers. In a panic he disposed of both of the corpses. He then calmed himself down and realized that if he figured out what happened and how to control these abilities he could have everything he ever wanted. Journey Into Doom James became aware that things had changed. If he had abilities then the others might as well. First thing he did was head back to the Blake Building. He stood in the shadows and watched as rescue crews and construction crews cleaned up the wreckage of the building. For awhile James believed that the others might have actually been killed. However, he learned quickly that they were all alive, and together. They had set up a manhunt to locate James. However, James was not ready to be found. He needed to learn to control his powers better. He headed for Paris Industries, the multi-billion dollar company owned by his old college friend, John Paris. It was there that he and John tested his new abilities and trained James' mind how to control them. He remained at Paris Industries for quite some time. It was also here that he met the beautiful and mysterious Ivana Kaldera. She was the daughter of the king and queen of Lazenaru, a small Mediterranean country. She offered him aid in becoming the most powerful man on Earth. He told her he would have to think about it. He needed to see Emma first. However, before he saw his friends again he continued to take further steps down his dark path. He took control of Paris Industries by threatening the life of John's son. After he had gained all of John's shares in the company he then killed his old friend off. Ivana located Paul, Emma, and the others in Metropolis and shared the information with James. It had been months since he had seen them but was still shocked to find what had happened. They were in a new building, with new financial backers, and a whole new crew with Paul as their leader. Upon further investigation he learned that Paul and Emma were now together. James' relationship with the others deteriorated quickly until he was no longer welcome at the Cascade Building. Following these events James fell completely into darkness. Engulfed in a desire to take vengeance on his brother and the others and to take ultimate power for himself he turned to his more corrupt talents. Eventually he went to see Ivana. James fell in love with her and it was Ivana that inadvertently gave James his new name. The name the rest of the world would come to know him as; Doom. To War Information Coming Soon Powers Genetic Powers Doom's body was altered by the same accident that created the Fantastic Five. Because of this, he gained incredible powers. *'Liquid Metal:' Doom's body is formed from liquid metal. He can either take his metal form or make himself look normal. The liquid metal allows him to form razor sharp blades, hammers, and other tools from his limbs. *'Invulnerability:' Due to his metal body Doom has an extreme resistance to physical damage as well as a minor resistance to telepathic assaults. *'Strength:' Doom is capable of lifting up to 60 tons. *'Energy Blasts:' He is capable of firing electrical energy blasts from his hands. He can also control the potency of the blast. Meaning he can either stun a target or blast a hole through their chest. He has displayed enough power to destroy tanks, his own Doombots, and things even larger and more durable than them. *'Energy Absorption:' Doom can absorb many different forms of energy and then channel it through him into a powerful blast. It is currently not known whether there are any limitations on what kinds of energy Doom can absorb. Additional Powers Doom, using his immense intellect, has created devices to enhance and grant him powers. Most noteworthy of his inventions is his belt which uses the energy his body produces to power itself and grant him the following abilities. *'Force Field:' Doom can create a force field around himself. This field can withstand impacts of class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level. Impacts against the fields don't affect him on a mental level like other beings who produce the field themselves. *'Flight:' Doom is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. The fastest he has ever gone is Mach 2. *'Teleportation:' Doom possesses the ability to generate teleportation warps, allowing him to displace people and objects. His effective range is not yet known, but it is known that he can go at least 1 mile. *'EMP Invulnerability:' Doom's belt is completely resistant to electro-magnetic pulses. However, the belt is not invulnerable to someone like Magneto or Polaris, meaning people who have control over magnetism. Abilities *'Scientific Genius-level Intellect:' Possibly Doom's most dangerous ability is his incredible level of intelligence, which was heightened even further due to the cosmic rays that gave him his powers. Doom is a genius in virtually all known fields of science and has created technology far in advance of contemporary Earth science. Doom's intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the destruction of those who stand in his way. Doom is arguably the smartest person on the planet. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Doom is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. *'Multi-lingual:' Doom is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, German, Russian, Spanish and French. *'Tactical Training:' Doom is a skilled strategist and has more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. *'Business Sense:' Doom is also a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the middle part of the Fortune 500 list. Equipment *'Tech Belt:' This device grants Doom an assortment of abilities such as flight, teleportation, and the ability to create force fields. It also uses his body's natural energy to prevent tampering or manipulation of his mind by even the strongest of telepaths. Limitations Though powerful and highly invulnerable to physical damage he is not invincible. Threads Current Threads *World Crisis II: Prelude Past Threads *Monsters and Men *Fantastic Five: Fantastic Once More Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:Techno BeingCategory: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)